


Bispearl Special: Lending a helping hand

by K9OfTheDarkness1997



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birth, Gem Egg Hell, Gem Pregnancy, Gemlings, Other, Panic, Steven can be a brave boy, kind of feral gems, labor, semi-feral, steven's a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21637162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K9OfTheDarkness1997/pseuds/K9OfTheDarkness1997
Summary: In this Special A pregnant Bismuth is left alone with Steven after the Crystal gems go on a mission Steven promises Pearl that he'll take care of her but things go not as he prepared for.
Relationships: Bismuth & Steven Universe, Bismuth X Pearl, Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe), Bispearl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Bispearl Special: Lending a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SusieBeeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusieBeeca/gifts).



> This is loosely dedicated to Susiebeeca who is on AO3 and tumblr for her Bispearl au which is so adorable and check them out if you've never heard them they're amazing.

It been over a hard course of 9 months of torture for Bismuth, the blacksmith here is pregnant with her lovers two gemlings Pearl ever since Bismuth returned thanks to Steven Universe Pearl and Bismuth began to truly connect and the two ended up falling in love and with that love came new life. Bismuth falls pregnant after a date night with Pearl but at First Bismuth was very afraid to tell Pearl cuz she knows Pearl is a little sensitive to pregnancy because that's how she lost Rose Quartz. Bismuth was a little nervous and not too happy at first ever since she found out she was pregnant herself only because she was afraid if she would die from childbirth and her gemlings will have the same experience like Steven Universe, never meeting their birth mother only being told by the ones who do know them.

Bismuth knew she couldn't hide this forever so after mustering up the courage for days Bismuth finally tells Pearl the news Pearl was silent and she looked shocked at first Bismuth was so scared if Pearl wasn't gonna be happy about it but Pearl wasn't mad in face she was very happy as she ran into Bismuth's strong arms and hugged her tight Pearl was babbling with tears in her eyes saying how happy she is about this Pearl smiled brightly she was happy to be a mother along with Bismuth.

Pearl did understand why Bismuth was a little nervous to tell her but Pearl knew it might not happen the way with Rose Quartz because her off-spring was half human and needed her gem to live with gem on gem reproduction Bismuth would be okay as long as the birth went well. 

Bismuth's second best day ever was when she told the whole team about her pregnancy and that new members are on the way, Bismuth will never forget Steven's reaction starry eyed, smile wide as it could be and the laugh he made when his eyes teared up Bismuth even loved the warm hug he gave her Bismuth was teary eyed too and so relieved that no one was upset everyone was very happy and excited to have gemlings on the team. 

Over the course of 9 months it wasn't bad at first but when Bismuth got farther and farther along into her pregnancy things begin to get a little harder especially when Bismuth was showing she was very sensitive about her weight and how soft her bump was But Pearl loved it and loved to give her belly rubs and would poke and prod her a little too much Bismuth didn't even like how everyone would make sure Bismuth was safe and sound.

Bismuth was annoyed with this but knew they cared about her and just wanted to help her out, Bismuth had to keep that in mind so she won't get too upset about this.

Then when Bismuth reached her final days on Pregnancy they were the worse Bismuth was now staying at Steven's Beach house she was sitting on the couch resting but her back was murder on her she was so huge and bloated she wanted her two gemlings out now but she still had at least 4-5 days left to her due date.

Steven and The Crystal gems were outside having some sort of conversation despite their whispering it felt like a ball game out there to Bismuth she was quite sensitive to loud noises and it was giving her a headache she wanted to eavesdrop but was too tired to listen in.

"But Steven i don't think this is a good idea Bismuth seems to be a little bit feral, i know she hasn't hurt you or anything but she was a bit aggressive to Amethyst yesterday" Pearl speaks

"that was my fault i approached without letting her know when i was feeding her some of my food and plus she only knocked a tooth out, i've felt worse than that i'm not mad at Bismuth" Amethyst reassures Pearl but Pearl didn't seem to feel any better.

"Pearl you must decide now we have to go on this mission now" Garnet says

"I know i know but Bismuth is very close to having my babies and i don't want Steven to get any trauma from this" Pearl says all worried like she always is.

Steven begins to feel a bit offended.

"Pearl, i'm not a baby anymore i know how to approach Bismuth she's still okay with me around i'll take good care of her she'll be safe with me i promise" Steven says putting a hand on Pearls shoulder.

Pearl sometimes forgets that Steven Grew up and he has been doing better with serious situations Garnet pats Pearls head and smiles when Pearl turns to look at her.

"*sigh* your right Steven i guess i'm still a worry wort well okay please take care of Bismuth for me and us as well just make sure she's safe and we'll be back as soon as we can right Garnet?" Pearl says

"Of course we'll try to get back soon" Garnet says

"Yeah it'll be fine Ste-man you da man now i know you can handle it" Amethyst says

"Thanks for trusting me Pearl and yes i'll be fine" Steven says smiling

With that being said Garnet Amethyst and Pearl all take their leave and head off to attend the mission Steven breaths a sigh of relief and goes back inside the beach house, seeing Bismuth on the couch but not asleep she looks at Steven as soon as he came back inside.

"Hey Steven what was that about?" Bismuth asks voice a bit raspy 

"Nothing really they had a mission to attend but Pearl was nervous to leave you alone so i offered to stay with you Pearl of course was hesitant but i reassured everything and they left they'll be back as soon as possible" Steven answers.

"That's it? well thanks for that i kind of wanted some time alone-Mhhh" Bismuths sentence was cut off when she felt her gemlings kicking Bismuth's face scrunched up a bit and held her bump.

"Did the babies kick again?" Steven asks

"Yeah a little harder than usual this time, but its fine i'll just chill here" Bismuth says as she then lays down on her back but seems to have a little trouble.

"Need a little help" Steven asks

"Ugh yeah can you help" Bismuth says she always likes how Steven always asks her first before taking any action Bismuth sometimes feels vulnerable and weak when any one helps her without asking. Bismuth always liked it with Steven when he helps because he always asks first but Bismuth was always happy with Steven with how much of a good boy he was with taking care of her.

Steven approached Bismuth slowly and helps her on her side so she can lay down on the couch and he gives her a blanket for warmth Bismuth has been feeling quite warm ever since she got pregnant. Well Gemlings do need a lot of heat to develop properly since their tiny forms can't handle any cold temperatures yet. 

After Steven puts the blanket on Bismuth he asks her if she wants any food or a drink Bismuth shakes her head and with that Steven decides to leave her be for now.

"Okay you seem to want some alone time so i'm just gonna go upstairs and watch tv need anything just call me" Steven says as he goes up stairs to his own room now thanks to Bismuth who rebuilt the beach house so it has a 2nd story for a personal room for Steven.

"Thanks Steven" Bismuth says after she doses off, Steven sees her sleeping and smiles seeing how much she needed rest. He's quite excited for his new niece's to arrive soon he'll have new buddies to play with and he can tell Bismuth will be a good mother soon.

He goes to his bed and turns on his tv remembering to keep the volume down to not wake up Bismuth, he turns on his favorite channel and sees an episode of crying breakfast friends playing and he watches it chilling out. 

\---------------------

It must've been a few hours Bismuth woke up feeling her belly gurgling she slept dreamlessly and she woke up to a quiet dimly lit beach house no one was home but she could hear the tv a little so Steven was still alone with her she had this feeling she needed to use the bathroom, ever since she was eating food Bismuth had needed to use the bathroom here and there recently so with that being said she slowly lifted herself off the couch she was heavy like she was swallowed a huge boulder looked liked it as well she never expected to get this big since she's only carrying two gemlings.

She was careful with her swollen ankles and her balance she didn't wanna fall again last time she did her gem cracked and Steven had to save her or things would've went horribly wrong but Bismuth had to blame herself for that since she made it happen when she yelled at Amethyst for helping her saying how she can help herself but really couldn't. Bismuth still felt bad about that day and had apologized to her like 10 times but Amethyst kept reassuring her that it was fine and nothing to take personally that she just wanted to feel independent again. But Bismuth still felt bad for being a little crabby at Amethyst. 

Bismuth waddled slowly being very patient with her footing she opened the door and walked inside the bathroom she first went to the sink to wash her face because she felt really hot all of a sudden as she was splashing the water on her face, Something shocked Bismuth. she stopped and stood still gasping.

She felt something in her belly it was some kind of popping sensation and then the next thing she knew she felt her pants growing wet she thought she must've pissed herself for the 100th time but as she looked down and stood back a little their was a puddle but it wasn't piss, piss is light or dark yellow it looked clear Bismuth took her free hand to touch some of the liquid and she got some of her hand and looked it was water. Bismuth's eyes widen in horror velvet skin on her face begins to turn white.

\-------------------------

Steven was in the middle of a new Episode of Crying Breakfast friends he was focused on the plot knowing what's gonna happen next.

"Boy How is Pear gonna forgive spoon now?" Steven said to himself then right at the moment Steven's attention shifts he hears something it sounded like...screaming? Wait was that Bismuth?

"What the....Bismuth!" Steven calls for Bismuth there was no respond he then jumps off his bed and runs down the stairs Seeing the bed was empty the blanket was on the floor Steven begins to panic.

"Bismuth! Bismuth where are you!!" Steven calls out He hears something like a moan or a loud grunt it came from the bathroom Steven thinks bismuth must be in there so he runs to the bathroom opening the door it wasn't locked. 

To his Shock Bismuth was on the floor she was holding her belly her teeth were grinding he sees the puddle of the floor.

Steven without even thinking seeing Bismuth in pain like this he rushed to her side and gets on his knees and puts his hand on Bismuth's shoulder where her star tattoo is Bismuth wasn't prepared she thought she was under attack and then she growls like a tiger her pupils were wide almost covering her whole eye she then opened her mouth to the arm and then she bites it trying to fight off the intruder.

Steven didn't even see it coming it happened to fast Her teeth were sharp and she bit hard Steven yelped loud and tried to pull off he forgot to talk to her first. 

"AHHH!! Bismuth!" Steven yells

Then With that loud yelp from Steven Bismuth's vision cleared she then heard the voice and recognized it her eyes went back to normal she then sees who it was Steven, she saw her mouth was on his arm she then panics and lets go as she does she sees the damage his arm had a bite mark on it not just that some teeth were sharp enough to draw blood she sees a small trickle of blood and then she begins to cry. 

"*GASP* Oh no Steven was that you. Oh no no no i did it again i'm so sorry it was an accident i don't know what came over me i'm so sorry i'm sorry" Bismuths words were too fast she then reached out to Steven and put her large hand on his shoulder.

"No no Bismuth its okay it was my fault i forgot to be careful i wasn't thinking either its just a tiny mark it'll be fine" Steven reassures Bismuth but it doesn't make Bismuth feel better.

"Stop with the reassuring i shouldn't have done that stop using my pregnancy as an excuse, i promised i wouldn't hurt you like the last times-" Bismuth gets cut off she feels a contraction and clutches her belly she then grunts. 

"Bismuth please relax, its okay for real i'm fine its not your fault see look i just healed it i have healing powers so its gone now see" Steven says showing his arm but the bloody bite mark was gone like it never happened. Bismuth looks as she takes a deep breath seeing it was gone.

"*huff* oh yeah i forgot still i didn't mean to hurt you" Bismuth still felt bad for hurting Steven when he was just trying to help.

"No Its fine i'm not mad its no ones fault i'm more worried about you, did...did you go into labor?" Steven asks to make sure

"I think so my water broke i just wanted to wash up but then this happened" Bismuth says then she takes a deep breath as another contraction begins. 

"Oh no now?! but the others are still not home wait i think Pearl brought her phone i can call her" Steven then remembers Bismuth looked relieved Steven pulls out his phone out of his pocket and looks for Pearl phone he then presses the number then something pops up saying that theres no service. 

"What oh no come on work" Steven says Bismuth then gets worried again 

"Whats wrong" Bismuth asks 

"Where ever pearl is theres no service i can't call her" Steven says saddened and more worry on his face.

"Ugh thats bad pearl must be here" Bismuth says then she begins to panic Bismuth clutches her head and then she screams another contraction came Steven holds on to Bismuth by her back Bismuth didn't bite this time letting Steven close to her.

"Don't worry Bismuth its gonna be okay, well i may not be able to call Pearl but i can send her a text i'll do it now hoping she can get it and if she does she'll get back as soon as possible.

Bismuth couldn't respond this contraction was stronger than the last one and it was much longer things seem to be going pretty fast. Steven then sends a text to Pearl praying she'll get it sooner rather than later. 

After Steven sends the text he wasn't too sure what to do now.

"Ugh what should i do now Bismuth?" Steven asks a little confused on what to do, but before Bismuth could respond another contraction comes it was even stronger and Bismuths screeches and roars and she leans down on her hands and knees Steven feels bad knowing she's in a lot of pain and that she's scared and only Steven was by her side even if its better than being all alone he thinks he's not enough for her to feel safe.

Steven pets her head with one hand and rubs her back with the other it didn't help that much but Bismuth felt safe that Steven's trying to do the best he can. 

"This hurts Steven" Bismuth says her voice was a little wobbly Steven then sees her head as she lifts it up she was crying. Steven reacts fast.

"Oh Bismuth" He says eyes begin to water Bismuth sits on her knees up a little and Steven hugs her neck gently he was so scared and worried for Bismuth's safety Bismuth leans on Stevens body and she takes one arm to return the hug. 

"I'm sorry that this hurts i wish i can take the pain away i don't think my healing powers are working enough and i'm sorry that all you have is me" Steven says

"No...*Huff* its okay...i'm glad your here with me and i feel safe i'm just worried about this going wrong i want this to go smoothly but i do wish Pearls here Steven" Bismuth's voice sounded distant and weak Bismuth felt weak too she was struggling to keep calm then Steven remembered something.

"Wait Lapis and Peridot what about them, they're at Little Homeworld with the other gems still doing construction i can run there and get them they can help" Steven says Bismuth then remembers that as well then her thoughts get cut off again when she feels another contraction them something else.

"Ahh!! Yeah that might help but Steven...i hate to break it to ya but...i don't think i'm gonna hold on much longer" Bismuth says Steven eyes widen in horror

"W-What!" Steven says

"I think one of the gemlings is coming...like now" Bismuth says in shame

"Ugh you sure you feel anything happening?" Steven asks hoping its not what he thinks it is.

Bismuth can feel one of the gemlings shifting really down to her birth canal literally feeling it dropping into position to be born.

"Yes i'm sure ones coming" Bismuth says now feeling a strong urge to push Bismuth begins to sweat and then she grabs on the bathtub for support Steven has no other choice but to stay put with her even if Bismuth knows what to do or not he doesn't think its safe for her to be all alone.

"Okay, i'm gonna stay with you, i'll be here and just try to remain calm we'll both try and we'll both do our best okay but can you promise one thing" Steven says

Bismuth nods 

"Don't die" Steven says Bismuth then feels sad she can't let that happen to her, her children need to know her 

"*sigh* i know you can't really promise that but-" 

"Steven" Bismuth stops him "I will promise i won't die, i won't die in this room with you i'll fight this i fought in a war for Earth i can fight this as well and i'm not joking" Bismuth says now feeling determined and strong Steven only smiles a bit.

"Okay, i'll go get some towels you want some water too" Steven offers Bismuth sees he's staying strong but still scared but isn't running away Bismuth nods. 

\--------------------------

Steven takes some towels from the laundry and some small ones from the kitchen and he takes some pillows and sheets as well to make the floor as soft as possible Steven set up the make shift 'birthing nest' for Bismuth as she phases off her clothes and finds a large white shirt big enough for her and puts it on so Steven won't have to see her naked. 

Bismuth was so proud of Steven for his help he really is doing a good job, better than Bismuth ever thought. Bismuth comes back inside the bathroom seeing the make shift pile of sheets and towels on the floor with a pillow Bismuth walks to it and Steven helps her down in the center Bismuth settles down on her knees right next to the bath tub so she can hold on to it Bismuth feels another contraction and grits her teeth and breaths deep.

"Oh Bismuth just so you know i also left a message on Peridots tablet to she can get the massage as well so hopefully Peridots gonna arrive soon as well" Steven says quickly.

"Oh that's good thanks Steven" Bismuth says 

"Anytime" Steven says as he kneels next to Bismuth and rubs her shoulder blades to get her as comfy as possible. 

Then bismuth feels it her entrance was opened a bit and she can feel the pressure of one of the gemlings head right at the edge. 

"Ahh! i need to push" Bismuth warns Steven

"Then go for it if you feel ready it'll be okay" Steven says as he takes a wet cloth and rubs it on Bismuth's forehead Bismuth nods shutting her eyes and pushes she then spreads her legs a little more in case if it needs anymore space.

Bismuth felt it moving down as she was pushing it must be working. This goes on for about 30 minutes after pushing for the final time Bismuth felt pressure then a release after that release Bismuth was panting and Steven held on to her back and keeping her sore back cool. Steven hears a faint cry it was almost cat-like Stevens eyes widen He slowly looks down behind Bismuth as she was still panting.

Then Steven see it the first Gemling it was on the towel covered in a little bit of fluids and Steven instinctively takes his hand and lifts it up it was small only slightly bigger than his hands it seems a Gemling will be a smaller than a human infant. 

Steven's eyes were wide and starry eyes he couldn't find words Bismuth lifts herself off noticing Steven wasn't rubbing her back she turns her head and sees the image Steven was holding the first gemling.

"Steven" Bismuth tried to speak but her throat felt sore Steven snaps out of the trance "Oh Bismuth look the first ones here" Steven shows the Gemling to the new mother The Gemling was a bismuth like her but her skin was a little lighter and there was some dreadlocks but only a few and they were shorter and mostly white like Pearl but the ends were rainbow she had a gemstone it was on her chest like her mother as well almost a mirror image of Bismuth. 

Bismuth sat up slowly on her knees her belly was a little deflated now that one gemling left her body she took the gemling in her strong arm holding it close to her heart she then feels her eyes growing wet.

"Oh Steven...she's beautiful" Bismuth says Steven wraps an arm around her back leaning his chin on Bismuths shoulder. 

"You did well Bismuth congrats, well one down one to go you ready" Steven asks remembering there not done yet.

"I don't feel anything now i think we have a bit of time to kill i better start feeding her my tits are leaking again" Bismuth says 

"Alright tell me if you feel anything" Steven says 

About 10 minutes have passed Steven takes the dirtiest towels off the floor and gives some new ones Steven then gives Bismuth more water to drink to feel refreshed she was breastfeeding her firstborn lying down on her back to the wall of the bathroom she felt tired and a little drained but happy none of the less. 

Steven came back in with a small blanket it wasn't just a blanket he made it himself as his first gifts to the gemlings when they'll arrive, it was rainbow and made of cotton Bismuth loved it and She takes the blanket and wraps he gemling around it she seems it like it as well as she falls asleep in the bundle. 

"Thanks for your help Steven and for the blanket she loves it too" Bismuth says softly

"Eh its the least i can do just glad this went smoothly" Steven says Bismuth was about to speak again then she feels her belly contraction again she moans and grits her teeth. 

"Oh no is the 2nd one coming?" Steven asks

Bismuth nods Steven takes the gemling out of Bismuths arms so she won't hurt it and so she could focus, Bismuth leaned down and got on her hands and knees again Steven quick to react held the gemling in one arm and used his free hand to take the wet cloth to rub Bismuths back.

The Contractions were even worse than ever before this one was really bad Bismuth cries out this time not able to control her crying Steven begins to worry the gemling seems to be still sleeping soundly. 

"Just Breathe Bismuth this is the last gemling just remember that" Steven says trying to reassure Bismuth. 

Bismuth didn't hear him she could hear ringing in her hearing she then felt dizzy her gem scalding hot and glowing a little she tried to breathe slowly but could only pant hard Steven was now really worried he needed both his hands so he takes the newborn gemling and places her in the tub Steven takes one hand on Bismuths back and the other on the side of her belly it was hard as a rock and the contraction was really strong Bismuth begins to cry.

"Oh Bismuth don't cry its gonna be okay i'm here" Steven begins to cry as well this times going worse and Bismuth seems to be losing her strength.

"It hurts it hurts Steven make it stop!" Bismuth yells Steven hugs her side trying to do his best to stop the pain at least a little bit. 

Bismuth knew she had to push again so she tries not sure if she's pushing hard enough Steven whispers her to push slow and steady Bismuth leans down more Steven holds her tight wrapping his arms around her neck Bismuth than takes one arm to hold on to Steven her grip was hard and tight but Steven didn't care she needed any help possible. 

Bismuth focused and pushed hard feeling the same pressure easing up the 2nd gemling was crowning she needed to keep up now Bismuth huffed deep breaths Steven rubbed Bismuths back as she pushed again Bismuth screamed as the pressure eased up then she gasped as she felt the release. 

Bismuth felt numb, she lost all her strength to hold herself up and she then leans her weight on Steven, luckily Steven was a lot stronger he was able to hold her then Bismuth collapses on his chest.

"Easy Bismuth, slow down gotta check the 2nd gemling" Bismuth didn't hear she then fell unconscious Steven panics and checks Bismuths gemstone. there wasn't any cracks just glowing and was hot to the touch she was still breathing she was just really tired and drained.

Steven calms down and checks the 2nd gemling he looks down behind Bismuth seeing the 2nd gemling this ones skin was a light cream and it was a pearl with soft silky hair the ends were rainbow as well Steven smiles but then notices the gemling isn't crying.

"Why, aren't you crying?" Steven asks to the gemling he gently touches its back it didn't react Steven begins to panic.

"No...no no no you better not be dead come on wake up" Steven takes the gemling in his arms she still wasn't moving Steven begins to tear up.

"Come on little one cry or make any sound come on please don't die" Steven cries to the gemling he then hugs it and gently pats its back gently then after the 5th pat on the back something gives the gemling coughed some fluids came out then after another cough the 2nd gemling cries and begins to flail its tiny limbs.

Stevens mouth was wide open he then cries happily knowing she's okay.

"Oh my god your okay aww sweetie its okay you gave me a scare there *Pant*" Steven says then he tries to calm himself down he then hears Bismuth groaning she moves a little bit.

"Oh Bismuth are you okay?" Steven asks Bismuth lifted her head and slowly used her elbows to lift her upper body.

"Ugh....what happened? i think i blacked out or something" Bismuth says

"Its okay you worked a little harder to bring this one into the world and its a pearl" Steven shows her the crying little pearl

Bismuth looks at her she then smiles and takes her hand out to lightly touch it. 

"A pearl...oh she's so pretty like her sire" Bismuth says 

\------------------------------

After Bismuth feeds the pearl gemling Steven cleans up Bismuth with some wet cloths to wipe off the sweat Bismuth was too tired to move in a new room she lays down on the nest Steven made Steven smiles seeing the beautiful image of the two new gemlings in Bismuth's arms Bismuth looked tired but in good health. 

Then Steven's shoulders stiffen when he hears the door slam open and panicked voices. 

"Steven i got your message where are you Steven Bismuth!!!" It was pearl then Peridot joined it seeing the commotion. 

"Steven its Peridot i got your message too where are you!!" Peridot calls as well Steven leaves the bathroom.

"Stay here Bismuth i'll handle this ugh you want some rest first or any visitors?" Steven asks heading to the door.

"Only send Pearl in she needs to meet them she's the sire after all, tell the others they can come in later and tell them i'm okay" Bismuth says Steven nods.

Steven walks out of the bathroom pearl sees him and rushes to him.

"Steven is Bismuth okay?! tell me what happened?" Pearl says 

"Pearl relax, every things fine well Bismuth went into labor and she needed help so i could only send you a text Bismuth just gave birth she's okay" Steven says

"wait she gave birth already?! and only you were here!? oh no i hope this didn't bring trauma to you ugh did it go okay?" Pearl asks still frantic

"Bismuth pulled through, she was very strong both Gemlings are healthy she says you can come in but not the others she needs some rest" Steven says 

"Aww well tell Bismuth congrats!" Amethyst says

"Well should i check on her health later just to be safe than sorry?" Peridot asks 

"Ugh yes but not at the moment Bismuth only wants Pearl" Steven says

"okay but tell her that" Peridot says

"i'll tell her" 

With that being said Steven leads Pearl to the bathroom opening the door Pearl was greeted by an unforgettable image Bismuth was on the floor with her gemlings on her chest Bismuth looked at Pearl smiling.

"Hey Pearl" Bismuth spoke softly voice raspy and deep. 

"oh...Bismuth....they're here and so beautiful aww they look like us....Bismuth i'm so proud of you" Pearl says as she tears up 

"Pearl don't cry...your gonna get me going" bismuth says

"I know i can't help it how did Steven do with helping you?" Pearl asks

"He did so much for me i think i wouldn't have been able to do it without him he was so much more than help" Bismuth says Steven smiles looking through the door way.

"Just glad i could lend a helping hand" Steven says 

Pearl gets to Bismuth's side as she takes her hand to touch the pearl gemling Bismuth opens her other arm for Steven to join in. Steven walks slowly and gets down to Bismuth's other side Steven hugs Bismuth and the three enjoy the warm contact.


End file.
